The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: Sequel to 'Do Butterflies Ever Die' Blair and Chuck try to start their new life together after the fallout from Blair and Nate's failed wedding. Will they get their happy ending or will there be a few more surprises for the star crossed lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Blair surveyed the approaching New York skyline under the rim of her Chanel sunglasses as her limo made its way out of JFK airport

Blair surveyed the approaching New York skyline under the rim of her Chanel sunglasses as her limo made its way out of JFK airport. She took a deep breath and thought about the reaction that would be waiting for her when she finally arrived home. It had been just over three weeks since she had run out on her wedding day with Chuck. They had taken the Bass private jet early the next morning and spent the past few weeks travelling around various European cities acting as if nothing had ever happened. But they knew their dream world couldn't last forever, Serena had kept Blair updated on the aftermath but it was Blair's mothers summons which had forced them to return to face the music.

"Nervous?" Chuck asked from the opposite side of the limo.

"No." Blair said still staring out the window.

"Liar." Chuck said taking her hand in his.

Blair turned to him and took her glasses off, "Fine. Maybe a little bit. I just hope everyone's done talking about the wedding now."

Chuck snorted, "Come on Blair we created the scandal of the decade I think it will take a lot longer than a month to be bumped from the Upper East Side gossip mills."

"Do you think we should have stayed?"

"No people needed time to process it, it was best not to be there for the backlash." Chuck said giving her hand a little squeeze. "We had to go."

"Argh…" Blair said tossing her head back. "I miss Europe…Paris, London, Madrid…" she said dreamily.

"Hey you were the one who wanted to come back. I was happy to stay there, spending our days having sex and drinking wine…"

"That doesn't surprise me. I had to come back; my mother's messages were becoming frantic even for Eleanor Waldorf." Blair said grimly. "I can't believe I have to go see her in a few minutes."

"So don't, ignore her." Chuck said simply.

"Ignore my mom? I can't do that, anyways all my clothes and my stuff is there…"

Chuck pulled her towards him, "So what? I'll buy you new stuff…come on Blair I don't know why we're bothering with all this mommy dearest crap, just come and stay with me at the Palace."

"No." Blair said firmly wriggling free from Chuck's clutches.

"Pray tell why not?"

"Like you said we've already caused enough scandal I think us 'shacking up' together would be too much." Blair said adjusting her skirt.

Chuck laughed loudly, "'shacking up'? Blair this isn't 1953 men and woman can live together without being shunned from society. The Upper East Side is made up of old drunks and gossips it's not an Amish settlement."

Blair scowled at Chuck for mocking her, "Maybe not but I would like to try and maintain at least a tiny shred of my reputation."

"Baby you're with me now, your reputations long gone." Chuck said as the limo came to an abrupt stop.

"Well here goes." Blair said taking a deep breath.

Chuck pulled her back once more, "Blair don't go." He purred in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I…I have to…" Blair mumbled as she fought his hands away. "No stop! Bad Chuck!" she said pointing her finger at him.

Chuck flopped back against the leather seat folding his arms like a spoilt child, "What am I going to do all day?"

Blair rolled her eyes and moved closer to him pressing her lips down on his. Blair moved her arms roughly up Chuck's chest scratching at him causing him to growl, Chuck leant forward as if to pin Blair down but she quickly pushed him away. "You know what they say Bass absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Chuck looked at her furiously, "No fair!" he yelled as Blair hopped out of the limo and onto the sidewalk.

Blair felt as if her stomach was tied in knots as she stepped out of the elevator and back into the Waldorf household. Blair was worried about facing her mother but her fears were pushed out of her mind as a large pair of arms were suddenly thrust around her.

"Missy Blair, your back!" Dorota exclaimed with a slight squeal.

"Wow, at least someone's pleased to see me." Blair said genuinely touched by her maid's affection for her. "How have you been Dorota?"

"Okay, it's been very quiet without you here…just me and Miss Eleanor." Dorota said taking a step back and straightening her black uniform.

"Yes mother, is she here?" Blair asked scanning the hallway. "How mad is she exactly?"

But Dorota didn't get a chance to answer as a voice called from the bottom of the stairs, "Well, well, well I wondered when you were finally going to show your face." Eleanor said nastily walking towards her daughter.

"Mom, good to see you're as pleasant as always." Blair said with a fake smile. Dorota sensing the tension quickly escaped the line of fire.

"What do you expect after what you did?" Eleanor snapped. "You completely humiliated me Blair Waldorf!"

"You?" Blair asked perplexed.

"Yes! How was I supposed to look anyone in the eye after what you did to poor Nathaniel?"

Blair looked down at the floor, "How is Nate?"

"Don't you think it's a little late for your concern Blair?" Blair rolled her eyes as Eleanor crossed her arms. "How do you think he is, he's utterly devastated. What were you thinking?"

Blair took a dramatic breath flopping her arms at her sides, "I don't know, I'm sorry okay but I couldn't marry Nate. I know you wanted me to but I just couldn't."

"And why not?"

"I didn't love him." Blair said simply.

"Oh and you love Charles Bass?" Eleanor asked mockingly.

"Yes."

Eleanor shook her head, "No Blair you made a commitment to Nate and the Archibald's, we must put an end to this madness and try to sort this out somehow."

"For god's sake mother you're not listening to me! I don't love Nate, I can't marry someone just because you want me too!" Blair yelled.

"You are so selfish!" Eleanor said pointing at her daughter.

Blair snorted, "I'm selfish? You're the one who only ever thinks about herself! You've never once asked me what I wanted! You don't care about me!"

"That's not true…how can you even say that?"

"Because you don't! If you did you would have noticed just how unhappy I've been for the past three years! But you didn't…you just didn't…" Blair added faintly. There was a long silence then Blair said, "Look I came here to talk to you but you don't want to listen to me…so I'm going."

Eleanor looked hurt, "where?"

"Chuck's." Blair said simply as she turned to leave. "I'm going to live with Chuck."

Chuck sat in his hotel suite armchair lazily flicking through a magazine, it was one of Blair's girly fashion ones she had stuffed in his suitcase because hers was overflowing with all the shopping she had done on their trip. The magazine was pure nonsense, but Chuck was very much enjoying surveying the bikini section. He quickly thrust it aside as the suite door flew open and an irate and flustered Blair stomped towards him, practically launching herself onto his lap.

"Hey, hey what's up?" he asked as Blair settled herself on top of him, flopping her legs casually over the arm of the chair. "Was it that bad?"

"Yes." Blair said in a muffled voice as she buried her face in his neck, the smell of him was like a comfort blanket to her. Chuck sighed and brushed a handful of curls from her face.

"See you should have listened to me and just ignored her." he said slightly patronizingly.

"Argh! I wish I had, I mean if my mom is that angry at me can you imagine what everyone else will be like!" Blair said very dramatically.

"Why do you care what everyone else thinks?" he asked staring at her.

Blair shrugged, "Because I do."

"They're just people."

"They're not just people Chuck, they're _the_ people. They're the people who make and break your reputation." Blair replied.

Chuck nodded, "True, but you're forgetting two very important things; firstly I'm Chuck Bass…"

Blair laughed, "And what's the second?"

"You're Blair Waldorf." He said kissing her intensely as she scooped her up in his arms.

Her long tresses fell against his face blinding him as he stumbled towards the bed with Blair in his arms. Chuck placed her on the bed gently and the kisses soon became more feverish, all Blair's worries faded away as Chuck touched her. He was like a drug, she couldn't get enough of him. Their tryst was soon interrupted by a pounding on the door. Chuck begrudgingly tore himself away from Blair and wandered to the door.

"Ignore it." Blair pleaded, her eyes brimming with desire.

Chuck wanted too, he wanted to return to her instantly and kiss her once more, "It might be my father, we don't need both our parent's angry at us."

Blair sighed and flopped back onto the bed as Chuck unlocked the door expecting to receive a similar parental welcome as Blair. But it was not Bart Bass on the other side of the door, it was someone quite unexpected and not nearly as welcome.

"Hello Charles." Rebecca said softly. "Can I come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Rebecca said.

Chuck simply stared at her in confusion. "Rebecca…what the hell are you doing here?"

Rebecca took that as a yes apparently and barged her way past him; "Your father told me you were due back today. We need to talk. Oh…you're here…" She said as her eyes met Blair's.

"My father?" Chuck asked angrily slamming the door and joining the women.

"Yes." Rebecca said turning away from Blair, apparently she was choosing to ignore her. "Bart's been great over the past couple of weeks, he's been helping me deal with everything after…"

"I must remember to thank him for that." Chuck said sarcastically. "So what do you want?"

"Like I said I came here to talk to you." Rebecca said firmly.

"About what?"

"Us." She replied sitting down.

"Well I think you've had a wasted trip, anything you want to say you need to say it to my lawyer." Chuck said haughtily. Blair smiled smugly as Rebecca's face fell.

Rebecca regained her composure, "I have every right to see my husband and his mistress if I so chose."

Blair was outraged she jumped off the bed and flew towards Rebecca, "I'm not his mistress!"

Rebecca finally turned and acknowledged Blair's presence; "I'm sorry what should I call the whore who stole my husband away from me?"

"How dare you! I'm not a whore! Chuck!" Blair protested turning to Chuck to defend her honour.

"Well…you did sleep with me the night before your wedding…" He began.

Blair screamed and hit him hard, "Bass!"

"Ow! Sorry, she's not a whore." he said rubbing his arm.

"Whatever…" Rebecca said folding her arms.

Blair thought she would try a different tactic. "Look Rebecca," she began softly, "I know you must be hurt right now and you have every right to be angry but we never meant to…"

Rebecca turned back to Blair with a sharp look, "What…to hurt me? Save me your fake apology Blair, you knew _exactly_ what you were doing."

Blair snorted at Rebecca; "I never actually said I was sorry." She said in a much harsher tone.

"So you're not sorry?" Rebecca said standing up forcefully.

Blair shook her head; "No I am, I'm sorry you couldn't hold on to your husband."

"You stole him away from me!" Rebecca yelled.

"He was never yours to begin with, you were just renting what I own." Blair said smugly.

Most people would be offended by such a comment, being treated like some possession but Chuck Bass was not most people. Chuck loved Blair being possessive over him.

"You didn't want him until you couldn't have him." Rebecca continued.

"That's not true, I've always wanted him." Blair said as Chuck grinned broadly at her words, "Don't let it go to your head." she said to him. "Now little girl I think it's time you were on your way."

"How dare you talk to me like that! Who do you think you are?" Rebecca snapped as she towered over Blair.

But Blair Waldorf wasn't easily intimidated; "_I'm _Blair Waldorf." She said obstinately. "And if _you _seriously think your capable of going up against me then honey go ahead…but you'd be a damn fool if you think you're going to win."

Rebecca was speechless. "I…I'm still Chuck's wife."

Chuck stepped forward and threw himself into the battle, "Not for long. I filed a petition for divorce over two weeks ago. It's over Rebecca."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at both of them, "It's not over yet!" she yelled before flying out the door and slamming it loudly behind her.

Blair let out a loud laugh, "Bass why did you have to end up married to the psycho bunny boiler?"

"What can I say, I like psychologically deranged women." Chuck said with a cheeky grin.

"Very funny. Do you think she'll contest the divorce?" Blair asked.

"She can try but I wouldn't really see the pint. I'll have to admit I was enjoying watching the two of you fighting over me."

"I'll bet you were."

Chuck's grin grew even broader, "I was waiting for one of you to jump the other, then I'd throw some jelly or water on the pair of you and it'd be the perfect fantasy."

Blair shot him a look of disgust, "Sick sick sick!" she said playfully hitting him again.

Chuck grabbed her and tickled her causing Blair to squeal, they wrestled the way back onto the bed both laughing madly.

"So…what's next?" Chuck said brushing the curls out of her face. "We've covered your mom, my wife…who's next on the Bass-Waldorf tense showdown hit-list? My dad? Nate?"

Blair shook her head frantically. "No, no, no! no more confrontations, at least not for today. I need sleep."

Blair snuggled up to Chuck, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Okay," Chuck said as he continued to finger with her hair gently, "We'll save those juicy showdowns for another day then, so how about…" Chuck said hoping to pick up from when they left off before Rebecca's interruption. Chuck looked down as Blair snored lightly against him, she looked so beautiful Chuck could not help but beam at her.

* * *

I know its a short chapter, but don't worry there's alot more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed since Rebecca's surprise late night visit but Chuck had not heard from her since. Blair took Rebecca's silence as a victory, something to which she was very proud.

"I knew she was all talk." Blair boasted as she and Chuck swayed down the Palace corridor hand and hand, "No one's stupid enough to go up against Blair Waldorf."

"Indeed but maybe we should cut the Rebecca-talk in front of my father." Chuck said as he knocked on the suite door.

Blair nodded, "God I'm dreading this."

"Come on you've been to a thousand Bass-Van Der Woodsen Sunday brunches before."

"Yes but always as Serena's friend not your girlfriend." Blair said.

Chuck raise his eyebrows; "Girlfriend?"

"Fine." Blair said. "What am I then?"

But Chuck didn't have an answer as the hotel room door opened.

"B!" Serena yelled throwing her arms around Blair's neck. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too." Blair said hugging her back.

"Hello sis." Chuck said with a nod.

"Chuck." Serene replied. "Come on through guys everyone else is already here." she said leading them into the dining room.

Bart Bass headed the lavish table that awaited them, his face hidden behind the Sunday Times, Lily sat beside him sipping her freshly squeezed juice. Dan and Eric sat opposite chatting amongst themselves picking at the fresh bagels and cream cheese.

"Blair, Charles!" Lily exclaimed excitedly as she got up and hugged both of them. "It's so good to see you both, how was Europe?"

"Excellent." Chuck said as they both took their allocated seats and Serena sat in between her boyfriend and brother.

"Where did you go?" Lily asked trying to make conversation as she gave Bart a less than subtle nudge to acknowledge their guests.

"London, Madrid, Barcelona, Paris, Vienna, Tuscany and a few places in between." Chuck said helping himself to coffee.

"It was amazing." Blair said trying to relax herself.

"It should have been you were staying in my hotels for free." Bart said coldly from behind his paper.

"Bart!" Lily snapped sending Bart a disapproving look.

"It's never been a problem before." Chuck replied.

"Well you've never caused such a scene before, ruining the Archibald wedding! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for this family?" Bart yelled finally topping his newspaper aside. "Not that I should be surprised, I should be used to you running the family name by now."

Chuck slammed his cup down, "Because you've always been so honourable and noble haven't you father?"

"That's beside the point." Bart said sternly.

"I don't think it is, I must have inherited my traits from somewhere." Chuck responded nastily.

"Both of you stop it!" Lily yelled over the both of them. "What's done is done, we have to do our best to move forward…as a family." she said stroking Bart's arm gently.

"Fine." Bart said unconvincingly.

Over the next forty minutes the brunch passed in tense small talk with Serena giving Blair the occasional reassuring smile.

"So little brother…" Chuck said rounding on Eric. "Any exciting new men in your life?"

"Chuck!" Bart snapped.

"What? How long is it going to be before we're comfortable talking about Eric?" Chuck asked.

Bart frowned, "It's not that we're not supportive…"

But Serena interrupted him, "No Chuck's right, we all talk about our relationships, why can't we talk about Eric's?"

Eric cleared his throat, "Whilst I'm touched by the sudden display of sibling support here regarding my lifestyle choices I cant help but feel I'm being used as a scapegoat to avoid reverting to more tense subjects." There was another awkward silence. "But to answer your question Chuck, no I'm not seeing anyone right now."

Bart rose from the table silently, "Charles may I talk to you please."

"Excuse me for a moment." Chuck said as he kissed Blair on the cheek and followed his father out of the room.

With Bart gone the atmosphere in the room suddenly became much more relaxed.

"I'm so sorry Blair, Bart can be a little…" Lily began.

"Rude? Ignorant?" Serena said exchanging grins with Eric.

"Yes thank you Serena I think we get the picture." Her mother said tutting.

Blair laughed, "Don't worry Lily I was prepared, I had a similar run in with my mother."

"How is everything? Have you spoken to her since your argument?" Serena asked.

Blair shook her head, "No, she's left me a few messages but I can't deal with her right now."

"I know you've got so much to deal with but I do have to admit I'm so happy that you're back!" Serena said beaming at her best friend.

"Me too I missed you S."

Serena smiled, "So tomorrow, major catch up and shopping spree?"

"Most definitely." Blair said with a nod, "I need shoes for this killer dress Chuck brought me in Paris."

"Ooh fun! Are you wearing it to the benefit tomorrow night?" Serena asked.

"Yep." Blair replied.

"Wait so you and Chuck are going to the hospital benefit together?" Dan asked adding himself to the conversation.

"Yes why?" Blair asked. "Is that okay with you?"

"Haha." Dan said rolling his eyes. "I just mean it's a big deal, huge public event, you've got some balls Waldorf."

"More than you Humphreys." Blair said.

"Why shouldn't Blair go, she has as much right as anyone else." Serena said.

"Okay, okay just making conversation." Dan said turning back to Eric.

Suddenly angry shouts could be heard coming from Bart's study, he and Chuck had worked themselves up into a heated argument. The study doors burst open as Chuck stormed out.

"Charles!" Bart yelled after him. "Don't you walk away from me!"

"I don't have to stay here and listen to this!" Chuck yelled back.

"Yes you do! You got yourself into this mess! I didn't think even you could be this stupid!" Bart roared turning redder by the minute.

Everyone knew what they were arguing about, Blair stood up nervously as Lily asked, "Whats wrong?"

Chuck turned to the table, "I told him that I filed for divorce from Rebecca…"

"Oh no, that's not all." Bart said. "Tell them the rest!"

"And I…" Chuck began.

But Bart cut him off, "My genius of a son never got the girl to sign a pre-nup!"

Blair sank back into her chair; she couldn't believe Chuck could be so stupid.

Bart continued on his rant; "So now half of everything I have spent my entire life building, everything I've worked for could be gone just because my son couldn't keep it in his pants!"

"Look I told you I'll take care of it," Chuck protested. "Besides Rebecca's not after my money."

"Oh I can't believe you of all people could be so naive Chuck, they're _all_ after the money." Bart scoffed as all the women in the room shot him angry looks. "It wouldn't surprise me if that's why _she" _he said pointing at Blair, "traded Archibald in for you. Everyone knows they're headed toward bankruptcy."

No one was particularly shocked at Bart's comments, they were used to his offensive manner but everyone was shocked at what happened next. Bart was thrown backwards across the table as Chuck struck him hard across the face.

"Bart!" Lily yelled jumping up from her seat and rushing to her husband's side.

"Oh my god." Serena said stunned.

Lily helped Bart to his feet, he seemed dazed for a moment as he steadied himself on his feet but he soon regained his stability as he flew himself towards his son. Chuck launched himself forward also but Dan and Eric quickly stepped in between the brawling father and son.

"How…dare…you!" Bart heaved as Dan struggled to hold him back. "You ungrateful little…"

"No how dare you!" Chuck bellowed pushing Eric away from him. "You can say whatever the hell you want about me, I'm used to your disappointment and contempt! But you have no right to say anything about Blair! I know I've made a complete mess of things but you always said that you wanted me to make you proud and if standing by the woman I love doesn't do it then I guess there's no point in me trying anymore!"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, all that could be heard was Bart's ragged breath. Chuck took Blair by the hand and led her away without looking at his father. Blair shot an apologetic look towards Serena and Lily and followed him silently. They hurried back to their suite without a word, once inside Chuck headed straight toward the bar and poured himself a large drink.

"are you okay?" Blair asked nervously as Chuck drained his glass.

"I'm just so sick of his holier-than-thou crap!" Chuck yelled slamming the glass hard down on the wood of the bar. "I'm not a child anymore and I've had enough of him treating me like one!"

Blair walked over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It's been quite a few days." She said smiling and kissing him softly.

"Yeah and it's not over yet." Chuck said giving Blair a serious look. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you tomorrow?"

Blair shook her head, "No, Serena is going to wait for me after we go shopping but I think this is something I need to do by myself."


	4. Chapter 4

Serena and Blair spent the rest of the following day browsing up and down Fifth Avenue pushing their credit limits to the maximum, but it was necessary it had been well over a month since they had had a shopping day together and there was much to catch up on. Blair filled Serena in about her and Chuck's trip and the Rebecca drama whilst Serena updated Blair in detail on the aftermath of the wedding fiasco. Each store they visited Blair was met with the same whispers and looks, apparently her and Chuck's affair was still big news. By the time they had finished at Bendel's Blair had become immune to it. But Blair's carefree day of shopping and gossiping was brought to an abrupt end as they stood outside the Plaza Hotel.

Serena turned to her friend and asked, "Ready?" Blair shook her head. "B you need to do this okay? Don't be nervous."

"I'm not." Blair said struggling to hold the many, many shopping bags, "I'm terrified."

"Look it'll all be over soon, just go in there and get it over with." Serena said with a little smile, "It'll be just like ripping off a band-aid; quick and painless."

"People always say that and it's a load of crap. I just don't know what I'm going to say, I mean where the hell do I start; 'hey remember me? I'm the girl who left you at the altar and ran off with your best friend, well here you go, here's your ring back! have a nice day!' I don't think so."

"Well okay maybe go with something a little more sensitive, but come on it's Nate…you owe him this Blair." Serena said seriously.

"I know," Blair replied. "Okay here goes." She said taking a deep breath.

"Hey B if you need me call okay, I'll be right round the corner." Serena called after her as Blair made her way into the hotel.

Blair made her way into the main bar where she and Nate had arranged to meet, she scanned the room for him but he didn't seem to be there yet.

"Excuse me," she asked the hostess, "Is Mr. Archibald here? I'm supposed to be meeting him."

"Yes miss come this way please." The hostess said leading Blair through the sea of busy tables towards a rather dishevelled looking guy sitting in the corner.

Blair couldn't believe it as she got closer, this couldn't be Nate, the guy in front of her looked as if he hadn't shaved or showered in weeks, he was wearing a scruffy pair of jeans and plain t-shirt and his hair was a ruffled mess. He was the total opposite of the clean-shaven and immaculately dressed Nate Archibald Blair knew. Blair didn't know what to say as he looked up at her so she sat down opposite him silently. Nate didn't aknowldge her he simply knocked back the whiskey in his hand, from the redness of his eyes Blair imagine it wasn't his first that day.

"Can I get you a drink miss?" the hostess asked handing Blair a lunch menu.

"Mineral water please." Blair said politely.

"Have a proper drink." Nate grunted at her.

"I'm fine." She said shaking her head at the hostess.

Nate waved his hand at her, "She'll have a martini." Blair opened her mouth to protest but Nate stopped her, "I think it's the least you could do seeing as you screwed my best friend."

The hostess nodded and quickly left sensing the brewing tension between the two.

"So…" Nate grumbled. "How've you been?"

Blair leant forward, "Look Nate I didn't come here for small talk okay…here." she said pushing the small black box towards him. Nate knew what was inside but he left it on the table in front of him.

"So that's why you wanted to meet me?" he asked. "To throw the ring back in my face!"

"I'm not throwing anything back in your face! I wanted to give it back to you, it was the right thing to do." Blair said earnestly.

Nate laughed, "No Blair the right thing to do was not leaving me at the altar and running off with Chuck!" Nate yelled, many people in the room began to stare. Blair said nothing. "So, how is my dear friend Charles Bass?"

"Nate don't do this…" Blair said.

"No, come on I'm genuinely interested." Nate said mockingly. "I mean he is my best friend after all…"

"He's fine." Blair said simply.

"I'll bet he is." Nate snarled, "The no good son of a bitch! He's always been jealous of me, wanted whatever I had! You know that's what all this is about don't you Blair? You're just another temporary Bass plaything."

"Nate I understand you're angry and you have every right to be but…"

"Well thank for you the fucking permission Blair!" Nate yelled again.

Blair didn't know what to say, "Look what the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to feel as bad as I do okay!" Nate roared as more people stared. "I want you to understand how it feels to have your heart publicly ripped out and stamped on by the two people closest to you in the whole world!"

Blair had had enough, "Yes actually Nate I do know how that feels remember?"

Nate waved his hand dismissively, "Oh for god's sake Blair, what happened with me and Serena was completely different from happened with you and Chuck!"

"How is it different? You were my boyfriend and she was my best friend!"

"What I did was wrong but it was one time years ago, I didn't publicly humiliate you in the worst way possible." He said leaning closer to her. "We were supposed to get married Blair, I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. If you didn't love me you should have never let it get that far. What was it about Chuck that swayed it for you? his selfish behaviour, cold hearted nature, his knack for sexual scandal or was it the never ending Bass bank balance?"

"Look Nate I've had enough of this, I only came here because I felt like I owed you something but I don't have to sit here and listen to this! I know we hurt you and I'm sorry I really am but you have to deal with it okay?" Blair said. "Sitting here and drinking yourself stupid looking like someone who wouldn't be let in to a homeless shelter is frankly too much."

"You really are a heartless bitch." Nate snarled at her.

Blair rose up from her chair, "And you really are a pathetic looser Archibald." She said as she turned her back and walked away from Nate ignoring him as he yelled after her.

"I hope you and Chuck are happy together! You deserve each other!"

* * *

Later that night was the hospital benefit, Blair had forced all thoughts of Nate from her mind. She felt bad about what had happened but it was done, they all needed to move on. the attention Blair had received from her shopping trip was nothing to the reaction she and Chuck got when they made their first official public event as a couple. It had evolved from sneaky looks and whispers to full scale staring and pointing, Blair tried to ignore it but it made her feel so self-conscious like a animal in the zoo. Chuck on the other hand loved the attention, he fed off of controversy and right now he couldn't get enough of it, he kept touching Blair or kissing her just to see how many gasps and tuts they would receive. Blair sat chatting happily with Serena and Dan as Chuck brought them all over champagne giving Blair yet another public passionate kiss.

"This is all a game to you isn't it." She said scowling at him.

"Lighten up would you, this is fun." He said smirking at her.

"Oh yes it's a laugh a minute, hey why don't I give you a quick lap dance and then see how they react?" Blair said sarcastically.

"Well…" Chuck said leaning in towards her.

"No." Blair replied sternly.

Chuck frowned and made his child like sad face, "Okay how about later?" he asked cheekily.

Blair couldn't help but smile, "Maybe…If you behave."

Chuck beamed and sat up straight, "Best behaviour from here on out, I promise." He kissed her softly on the neck, "Don't you like being the centre of attention?"

"I'm getting used to it." She replied stroking his hand in hers.

"Well they can stare all they like, I've waited too long to be able to show you off to the world." He whispered before kissing her passionately again, Blair didn't even bother to try and resist him this time, she didn't care who saw.

She sipped her champagne before locking eyes with Bart, "Are you going to talk to your dad?" she asked Chuck seriously.

"That depends…are you going to talk to your mom?" he asked pointing to the other side of the room where Eleanor stood staring at them both furiously.

"Good point, we're quite the family outcasts aren't we Bass." She said with a sigh.

Chuck kissed her hand, "Again I don't care."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the happy couple…" Nate said staggering towards them with a large drink in his hand, he looked worse than he had in the afternoon which Blair wouldn't have thought possible.

"Nate…" Chuck said rising from his seat.

"Don't bother Bass I just wanted to come and offer my congratulations to you both in person, I hope you'll be very happy together." He said coldly.

"Nate you're drunk. You should stop before you say something you'll regret." Chuck said.

Nate looked at Chuck with pure hatred in his eyes, "I don't think so Bass and how dare _you _lecture me on moral conduct, you're the lowest of the low…" he mumbled draining his glass. "You and that jumped up little slut!"

Chuck pounced forward squaring up in Nate's face holding him by the collar of his shirt. "You better watch your mouth Archibald. Now we've been friends for a long time and I know that I hurt you man and I'm sorry but I will only let you get away with that once. Just once." Chuck said quietly. He pushed his former friend aside and turned to Blair. "Let's go."

* * *

They stumbled into their room in a frenzy of kisses, Blair couldn't keep her hands off Chuck. She loved how he had stood up for her, against Nate, against his father. Apart of her knew it was because Chuck Bass thrived off confrontation and drama but another part knew he did it for her, because he really meant it. Blair quickly removed Chuck's jacket and began frantically trying to untie his bowtie, she loved how they looked on him but god she hated trying to get them off. Chuck kissed her neck softly as his hands raked up and down her back, the feel of his lips sent shivers through her entire body but she was trying her best to concentrate on the bowtie. She was interrupted however by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Blair turned around and saw Rebecca standing by the balcony door.

"Oh for god's sakes." She said as she stepped back from Chuck.

"Hello to you too Blair." Rebecca said icily.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked confused.

"I had to see you…we need to talk." She said seriously.

Blair rolled her eyes; "Okay this creepy stalker ex-wife thing is getting really old now!"

Rebecca ignored her, "Chuck we need to talk, its really important."

"Fine." Chuck said, Blair opened her mouth to protest but Chuck shook his head.

"Alone." Rebecca said.

"No, look whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Blair." Chuck said as Blair folded her arms smugly.

"Fine." Rebecca said taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Blair looked out on the grey morning sky, it looked like it was going to rain. It was the morning after Rebecca's shocking revelation, Blair felt as if her whole world had come crashing down around her. She had never felt so confused and restless before she couldn't get it out of her head, Chuck however didn't appear to be so conflicted.

"Could you pass the juice?" he said brightly from behind the wall of his newspaper to Blair as they sat down for breakfast.

Blair looked away from the window to Chuck, she couldn't believe him he was just acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"Chuck are we going to talk about it?" she asked with a serious look on her face, Chuck peeped round from his paper looking unsure. "Chuck this is a big deal."

"Okay…you keep the juice and I'll just stick with coffee." He said popping his head back behind the paper in Bart-like fashion.

Blair snatched Chuck's make-shift barrier away from him, "We have to talk about last night."

"Yeah the benefit was really good…"

Blair slammed her fist down on the table causing the breakfast dishes to shake, "For god's sake Chuck stop acting like a five year old child! Rebecca's pregnant, with _your_ child! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Chuck replied simply as he loaded his plate up with pancakes and bacon. "Is there syrup?"

"Nothing?" Blair asked stunned. "Nothing? She tells you she's carrying your baby and you're telling me you don't care at all? Even you're not that heartless."

"Look Blair what the hell do you want me to say, a baby with my estranged wife doesn't really fit into my plans right now."

"And what does fit into Chuck Bass's master plan?" Blair asked.

It was Chuck's turn to bang on the table, "You! Just you!"

Blair was touched by Chucks words but he couldn't ignore the facts, "Chuck you cant just ignore this okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because…because…because you just cant!" Blair yelled.

Chuck sniggered, "Blair I think you need to work on your counter-argument a little more. We can tell why you didn't make the debate team at school."

Blair was getting angrier by the minute, he was treating all of this like it was nothing, "Chuck this is not a joke! This is serious!"

Chuck snapped, he stood up and threw his cup against the wall, it shattered instantly brown coffee dripping down the white wall.

"I get how serious this is okay Blair I don't need you telling me about it every five seconds! But what do you want me to say? I've lost my best friend for good, my father's practically disowned me and now my soon-to-be-ex-wife tells me she's pregnant! Its just way too Springer for me right now, I can't deal with it!" he yelled.

Blair didn't know what to say, "Pretending like nothing's happened wont make it any better." Chuck didn't answer her, Blair stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm late for meeting Serena. You can stay here in your little world of denial and pretend everything's fan-fucking-tastic!" she said storming out.

* * *

"So how are you holding up?" Serena asked her friend as she poured Blair a large mug of coffee.

Blair shrugged, "I don't know, my head is still pounding…"

Serena nodded, "And Chuck is…"

"Being Chuck, pretending he doesn't care."

"What do you think he will do?"

"Right now I really don't know." Blair said resting her head back against the couch.

Serena rubbed her arm soothingly, "What to do you him to do?"

Blair said nothing at first, "I don't know, I mean I know the right thing is for him to stand by her but there's a huge part of me that just wished this would all just go away and it could just me us again; me and Chuck. Does that make me a selfish bitch?"

Serena out her arm around Blair and hugged her, "Of course not B. you and Chuck have been through a hell of a lot to be together its totally understandable. This is a huge deal."

"Maybe Chuck and Rebecca should…" Blair couldn't bring herself to say it.

Serena shook her head, "No B don't even think it, Chuck doesn't love her. he loves you."

"I know but breaking up a marriage is one thing but knowing I could be responsible for breaking up a family…I never wanted to be that woman," Blair said thinking of her own parents divorce.

"You're not that woman." Serena said reassuringly.

"Look lets just change the subject." Blair said sipping her coffee.

"Agreed." Serena said suddenly smiling, "Okay well I do have some good news."

"God if you tell me you're pregnancy I will hit you." Blair said scowling at her.

"No, no nothing like that." Serena protested.

"Okay good, what is it?"

"Well, Dan and I have set a date for the wedding!" Serena said beaming.

Blair smiled and hugged her friend, "Oh my god S that's great! I'm so happy for you! When?"

"June 12th." Serena replied.

"What? That's less than two months away! are you insane?" Blair shrieked.

Serena laughed, "Look we're not planning on having the usual big Upper East Side circus wedding, that's not us. We want something small, intimate, just close friends and family."

"How…charming." Blair lied. "Still planning any wedding in eight weeks is a suicide mission."

"There's something else I wanted to ask you, B will you be my maid of honour?"

Blair beamed at her, "Of course! Oh my god S did you really need to ask?"

"Well I know w agreed since we were six years old but I still thought I'd better check!"

Blair laughed, "Well we're going to have to work at triple speed to make sure your wedding is at least half decent. We're going to need to call photographers, a band, florists, then sort out bridesmaids…and groomsmen," Blair rambled ticking things off on her fingers, "First you'll have to pick a colour-scheme…How much of a say does Humphrey's want to have?"

Serena laughed loudly, "Quite a bit B, it is his wedding too."

"Barely. The wedding is the brides day, the only thing Nate picked was out was his bachelor party location and only after I'd given him a list of pre-approved locations."

"You really had him under the thumb." Serena said. "I don't know if Chuck will bow so easily to your will when it comes to your wedding."

"Yeah well we haven't actually discussed that yet." Blair said awkwardly.

"But you do want to marry him right?"

"I don't know…I never thought of Chuck as the marrying kind, but then Rebecca shattered those assumptions."

"Yeah but I mean Chuck's getting a divorce soon, so after that you two…" Serena asked.

"Maybe." Blair said becoming uncomfortable again, she wanted to shift the conversation away from Chuck. "Ok well I'm going to go get started on some wedding stuff, lots to do, lots to do!"

Blair jumped up and made her way towards the garage-like front door, Dan and Serena had taken over the Humphrey's apartment after Rufus had decided to move upstate and work on his mid-life musical comeback. Why Serena ever thought living in Brooklyn was a good idea was beyond Blair.

"Oh I almost forgot the most important thing; where are you having the ceremony? Church, hotel, terrace top?" Blair asked turning back to Serena.

Serena shook her head, "None of the above. Dan doesn't want a big fancy thing so there's this adorable little park just around the corner from here that we always go to on Sundays."

Blair's mouth hit the floor, "You're actually having the wedding in Brooklyn? In a park?"

"Yes."

"Where's the reception? The Bronx Zoo?" Blair asked in disbelief.

Serena shook her head, "Very funny, we just wanted something small with the people we love."

"I'll never understand you "bohemian" types." Blair said sarcastically before she left.

* * *

A few hours later Blair arrived back at the Palace with a mountain of bridal magazines. She struggled her way through the suite door dropping many of them as she entered. Huffing she bent down to pick them up, she noticed a trail of red petals leading away from her. she followed the trail and found the room was filled with tall thin church candles which lit the room with a soft yellow glow. The floor was littered with rose petals which led to the bed on which lie Chuck Bass with his signature bow tie and nothing else. he clenched a single long stemmed red rose between his teeth. Blair couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him.

"This is such a cliché." She said taking the rose from his mouth, she didn't care though Blair loved clichés.

Chuck said nothing he simply leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips dragging Blair towards him. Blair tossed the magazines aside and melted into Chuck's embrace. Chuck wasted no time in getting Blair into her birthday suit; she loved the way the rose petals felt against her skin. Blair kissed him passionately as Chuck rubbed his hands up and down her body, Blair could feel herself growing hot all over, she could honestly felt her knees becoming weak. Chuck stared into Blair's eyes as he kissed her, they were dark and nearly black with passion, silently stating her deep emotional desires. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved slightly from her breathing, she was completely beautiful in every way. Chuck's aching desire was increasing as he felt the deep fire for Blair in his pit beginning to burn, making all of his boiling blood rush downward. His body had a mind of its own as he grabbed her roughly pinning her down and kissing her so that she could taste the passion on his lips.

"Mmmmmm!" she moaned into his mouth as their fiery kisses were exchanged and their tongues fought for superiority. Her hands and fingers gripped at him tightly as Blair pushed Chuck up onto his back. She then began to devour his lips again in a hot series of opened mouth kisses. Her hands raking at the bare skin of his torso. Chuck felt light headed, as if he were drowning in lust from their lips crashing together as Blair began to kiss down his neck and chest finally reaching his hips. She continued to kiss him softly moving her mouth around his inner thigh, driving him wild with sensation. Chuck could take no more, it was Blair's turn to suffer. He pushed her upwards onto her back again and returned his trail of kisses down her neck towards her breast. Blair gasped as his tongue began to swirl around her nipple, Chuck took it into his mouth and sucked gently. She moaned as her hands slid into his untidy hair, holding him down as pleasure surged through her body in waves. After the other breast had gotten the same attention Chuck moved down her stomach slowly and kissed the inside of her thigh.

He positioned himself over her, balancing on his forearms. It wasn't until this moment Blair realised Chuck still had his bow tie on. She let out a quiet giggle at the idea of them making love with his bow tie on. Chuck couldn't help but beam at the sound of Blair's laugh, it was the most beautiful sound. He bent his head down and kissed her as he spread her legs opened with his knees and slowly found her entrance, sliding in slow and steady. He groaned at the hot contact of their bodies and continued to slide as he rested his forehead on hers as he was sheathed deep inside her. Blair moaned loudly feeling each slow move he made within her. Her breath was getting lost in the throes of desire.

"Faster," she said wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved faster as his head rested close to her ear so she could hear his harsh ragged breath. Chuck began to pump frantically as his orgasm built with hers. Blair cried his name over and over again, each thrust felt so good as warmth spread through her body. Blair eventually reached her release; shuttering and gripping Chuck so tightly that her nails dug into his flesh. She felt him slam into her as he moaned out her own name, Chuck used his remaining strength to lightly slip himself out and collapse next to her, weak and spent. Blair missed the feeling of being filled by him, as they caught their breath she looked to Chuck his chest was heaving up and down rapidly. He turned to her and pulled her tight to her as she rested her tired head upon his bare chest. Chuck gently ran his fingers through her dark curls.

"I'm sorry about today. I was being a jerk." Chuck whispered into the candle light.

"What's new." Blair replied playfully.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologise here!" Chuck said squeezing Blair tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Blair said giggling once more. "Go on."

"What I wanted to say was that you were right; I can't just pretend this isn't happening I have to deal with this." Chuck said, he felt Blair tense up in his arms.

"Oh, so what are you going to do?" she asked nervously.

"Honestly…I have no idea. Blair I totally get it if this is too much for you…"

Blair looked up into his eyes once more, "Look whatever you decide to do we're in this together…me and you, and whoever else comes along."

Chuck beamed at her and kissed her deeply one more time. Blair wasn't sure what she had just committed herself to or if she could even deal with it. She didn't know what her future held, if she would marry Chuck or not, if the baby would come between them but she was certain about one thing; she could never imagine her future without Chuck Bass in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next week Blair thrust herself head first into planning Serena's wedding. She ran all around town meeting with dress makers, bakers, florists and photographers. It was strange at first going into a lot of the same bridal shops she had visited when she had planned her wedding to Nate. A lot of the sales people stared and whispered at her but all smiled politely when she handed over her credit card, money could make almost any scandal go away. Blair had practically taken over the entire wedding preparation, she knew that this made Lily feel pushed out but Blair didn't care she needed something, anything to keep her mind away from Chuck and Rebecca and the whole thing. Her plan was disrupted as her cell phone vibrated in her purse, she stopped browsing at china patterns and glanced at the called ID;

"Well hello you." She said with a smirk.

"Hello yourself, how goes the bridal blitz?" asked Chuck from the other end of the line.

Blair sighed, "Awful, I have no idea how I'm supposed to throw a classy wedding on the budget Humphrey's has given me! Honestly he might as well have just given me the spare change from down the side of the couch!"

"Well this is Humphrey's Blair, the man considers nacho's and potato skins to be classy entrees."

"Well you're in a happy mood today I see." Blair said as she resumed her china browsing.

"I'm sorry I'm on my way to see Rebecca to talk about the divorce." Chuck said seriously.

"Oh…yeah I forgot about that." Blair lied.

"Really."

"Yes Bass. Despite what you've convinced yourself the world doesn't actually revolve around you." Blair snapped at him.

"Meow. Well after that I've got a four o'clock with my father." Chuck said.

"Well at least you're on speaking terms with your father, me and Eleanor are still living in silentville."

"I'm hoping now that the anger has subsided slightly he'll be more receptive to my ideas about finally expanding Victrola into a chain."

"Do you think he will go for it?" Blair asked.

"Yeah I mean he knows how successful I've been with the clubs across Europe, it's the perfect time to try American. Then maybe who knows go south of the border…then Asia…"

Blair sniggered, "Wow sounds as thought you've got the plan all worked out for Bass world domination."

"You may laugh but my father built up his business empire to leave to me and I want to have some legacy to leave to my kid…" Chuck's words were followed by the usual awkward pause which came whenever the baby was mentioned. "Anyways what time do you think you'll be done with all this bride mania?"

"Erm…I don't know seven, maybe a little before why?" Blair asked intrigued.

"Because I am talking you out for a special night on the town." Chuck said assertively.

"Ooooh what's the occasion?"

"You are." Chuck replied simply.

"Oh Bass you're such a romantic." Blair teased.

"Of course. Be ready for nine okay?"

"Sure thing. See you later." Blair said.

"Bye, I love you." Chuck said.

"Yeah…me too." Blair smiled broadly as she hung up the phone.

Chuck had felt so guilty about the whole Rebecca thing lately that he'd been spoiling Blair with lavish gifts and nights out. She decided to leave the wedding shopping for another day and headed off for pampering so she would look her best for later.

* * *

It was almost ten thirty as Blair stood on the balcony staring at the city below as she finished another glass of champagne. She had already started on her second bottle but she didn't care – Chuck was over an hour and half late and Blair was furious. He hadn't called her or left any messages at the front desk, she knew Chuck could be inconsiderate sometimes but this was a new level, even for him. Blair heard the door slam and turned to see Chuck flying red faced towards the bar. His hair was messed up and his tie undone. He didn't even acknowledge Blair as she stepped back in from the balcony, he simply proceeded to pour himself an extremely large scotch.

"Where the hell have you been?" Blair said slamming her fists down onto the bar. Chuck ignored her and merely poured himself another drink. "God damit Chuck I am talking to you!"

"I heard you!" he snarled.

"Well?" Blair yelled wanting an explanation.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"No Chuck its not okay, I've been waiting for over an hour all dressed up and you've been god knows where doing god knows what with god knows who!"

Chuck finally looked at her with a bemused expression, "What? You're crazy!" finally realising what Blair was suggesting. "I was at Victrola by myself."

"You expect me to believe you've been there all this time?"

"Believe what you want, that's the truth." Chuck said as he stumbled out from behind the bar, from the way he struggled to walk it wasn't inconceivable that he'd spent the past five hours drinking.

"Why are you so late?" Blair continued to press.

"I didn't mean to be. I got held up." He mumbled.

"why didn't you call?"

"Because I didn't okay, I'm sorry can we just drop it now!" Chuck snapped.

"No we cant, what the hell is going on? Did Bart reject your Victrola proposal?"

Chuck stared at her confused once more, "What? Oh…" as if it had only just dawned on him. "No, no we never actually go to that part…"

"Okay." Blair said then she forced herself to remember Chuck's other meeting from today. "Did something happen when you went to see Rebecca?" Blair asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. But Chuck said nothing. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No, nothing happened like what you're thinking" He said rushing toward her, Blair breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just…Rebecca's decided to move back to Italy."

"Oh I see." Blair said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I've only just accepted the idea of having this kid and now she tells me she's going to live thousands of miles away! I mean what the hell am I supposed to say?"

"It's Italy Chuck not Mars." Blair replied. "Plus you have your own private jet…actually you've got four, it's not like you'll never get to see the kid." Blair wanted to make Chuck feel better but she couldn't help but glow inside at the thought of Rebecca leaving the country.

"But it wont be the same! I always imagined that if I ever did actually have a kid we wouldn't be living on different god dam continents, having to schedule Christmas and Thanksgiving for alternative years!"

"Chuck I understand but…"

"No you don't Blair! There's not way you could possibly understand how I feel. You have no idea what it feels like for someone to tell you they're taking your child halfway across the world and then to have to go and tell your own father that despite his disbelief you have managed to disappoint him again!"

There was an awkward tense silence following Chuck's outburst.

"Was Bart angry?" Blair asked softly.

"Angry doesn't cover it, he went absolutely ballistic about it! He just snapped, which is when he said…" Chuck's voice trailed off.

Blair stared at him nervously. "Said what?"

"He said…he said that I cant divorce Rebecca until after the baby is born."

Blair felt as though Chuck had just punched her right in the stomach. "Wh…what?"

"He said he doesn't want his first grandchild to be born a bastard." Chuck said.

"What did you say?" Blair asked but Chuck didn't answer her. "Oh my god Chuck when are you going to grow up and stop begging for daddys approval? This is your life he has no right to tell you what to do with it!"

"Blair you know nothing about my father okay!" Chuck snapped back at her.

"Fine then what about me?" Blair asked.

"What?"

"Where do I fit in to all this?" Blair yelled. "If you and Rebecca are going to stay married until the baby comes, hey why stop there, why don't you just stay married until the kid starts school or better yet college or no better yet why don't you just stay married forever!"

"Blair…"

"Only thing I need to clear up is what is my title; am I your girlfriend? Or am I your mistress or just the girl you screw when your wife is busy." Blair screamed at him.

"Don't be so ridiculous!"

"Its not ridiculous Chuck up until now I think I've been pretty supportive of the whole ex-wife baby drama situation but enough is enough! I gave up everything to be with you, my entire future and now it seems as if everything you promised me is slipping further and further away!" Blair could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

Chuck walked to her slowly saying nothing, he wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry okay I know everythings got so messed up, I've just been so confused but I never wanted this to come between us." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to tell Rebecca that I cant do this."

Blair shook her head, "You cant do that…"

"You're right I have to make a choice; you chose me and now I chose you."

"Are you sure?" Blair stammered, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"All I want is you." Chuck said as he lent forward and kissed her. "It's all I ever wanted."

Blair kissed him back passionately. Chuck held her close to him, Blair should have been happy she would finally have Chuck all to herself but deep in her gut she had a plaguing feeling something was not right.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later Blair and Chuck found themselves in the ballroom of the Palace Hotel with some five hundred other people partaking in the usual Upper East Side rituals of excessive drinking and making tedious small talk with people you barely know or cannot stand. Tonight's occasion was Lily Van der Woodsen-Bass's undisclosed age birthday party. Blair and Chuck were all smiles and confidence on the outside but it was simply a mask. The past week had been so awkward between the two of them, Bart had practically disowned Chuck once he told him he had chosen not to support Rebecca and ever since Chuck had become increasingly distant from Blair. She hoped it would all change once Rebecca had gone back to Italy. Blair glanced over to the bar where Rebecca stood chatting to Bart Bass who was listening sympathetically to her. suddenly as if they knew Blair was watching them they both turned and locked eyes with her, Bart sent Blair a particularly hateful look.

"Well if a look could say a thousand words…" called a cold voice from behind Blair.

Blair spun around and smiled politely at her almost-mother in-law. "Mrs. Archibald."

"So how does it feel?" Mrs. Archibald asked snidely.

Blair took a deep breath and replied, "How does what feel?"

"Being a home-wrecker."

"Excuse me?" Blair asked.

Mrs. Archibald clicked her tongue, "There's no need to play dumb with me dear, everybody knows Charles is sending that poor girl back to Europe to be a single parent. So now not only are you a cheating little tramp but you've also broken up a family…your mother must be so proud." She added before swigging her champagne.

Blair opened her mouth to respond but she didn't know what to say. She threw her glass down on the table and ran out of the hall, she needed to get out, she needed air. Blair was furious she hated how everyone knew everyone else's business, it was impossible to keep a secret on the upper east side. Blair made her way out on to the terrace, it felt so good to have the cold breeze on her face but her quiet escape was soon interrupted.

"Never thought I'd see Blair Waldorf hiding." Rebecca said.

Blair rolled her eyes, she really didn't need _this_ right now. "I'm not hiding." Blair replied simply.

Rebecca smirked, "So I didn't just see you skulking away after words with Nate's mother then? Hmm my mistake."

"Look is there something you want?" Blair snapped back.

"Yes actually. I wanted to know how it feels?" Rebecca asked nastily.

Blair was getting sick of people asking her these vague questions and having to repeat her own questions; "How what feels?"

"Knowing you'll never be the mother of Chuck's first child."

Blair felt a stab in her heart but she wouldn't let it show, "I don't know. How does it feel knowing I stole your husband in one night?"

Rebecca laughed, "You're kidding yourself Blair. Chuck won't divorce me until after the baby's born and that's a long seven months."

"You're leaving in a few days and after that Chuck wants nothing more to do with you." Blair snapped.

"Is that what he told you?" Rebecca grinned, "well if that's the case why did he call yesterday to see how I was and why did he tell me to keep him updated on all my doctor appointments?" Blair was speechless. "No matte what Chuck's told you he wants this baby and as time goes by he's going to want it even more. He wont be able to stay away from us once the baby's born. I know it, you know it, Chuck knows it." Rebecca rubbed her belly slowly. "Eventually he'll come back to me."

Blair didn't know what to say, so she blurted out the only thing she was half sure of anymore; "Chuck loves me."

"Maybe," Rebecca said nodding. "but I will always be the mother of his child."

Blair couldn't take anymore, she left Rebecca victorious on the terrace and practically ran back into the main ballroom, her mind swimming with images of Chuck, Rebecca and the baby. She found Chuck sitting chatting lazily with Eric on the head table.

"Chuck..." she murmured but she had no idea what she wanted to say. Instead silent tears formed in her eyes.

Chuck knew Blair better than anyone, he didn't need words to see she was in pain.

"Come on." he said standing up and taking her hand to lead her away but Blair remained where she was and shook her head.

"No…lets dance." She said croakily. She needed to stay somewhere public so she wouldn't break down.

They danced in silence for a while the room fixated on them, Chuck held Blair close to him he could feel how tense she was in hi arms.

"Blair, what's wrong?" he asked but Blair said nothing she couldn't find the words. "I saw you talking with Nate's mom, did she upset you?"

Blair shook her head, "No, no I can handle that old witch…its just…I…" she stammered.

"Spit it our for god's sake this is like having a conversation with Rain Man." Chuck said teasingly with that Chuck Bass grin.

But Blair couldn't return his warm smile, she looked up into his eyes, her own brimming with tears and said; "I cant do this Chuck. I can't be with you."

The smile vanished from Chuck's face; "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I spoke to Rebecca, she told me you still want to know about the baby."

"I just asked her to tell me if anything happens, you know this is my kid Blair…there's a good chance it'll come out with horns and a tail." Chuck said trying to lighten the conversation.

Blair shook her head, "you want to be involved Chuck." Chuck opened his mouth to argue but was cut off. "No shut up and let me finish. It's a good thing okay, you should be involved this is _your _child. You first child…"

"That I know of…" Chuck muttered, he simply couldn't help himself.

Blair ignored his Chuck Bass moment and continued, "…I'm jus not sure where I fit in."

"You don't fit in Blair, you already there." Chuck protested, "You're the only one I want."

They were both so engrossed in their conversation neither of them had noticed that the song had ended and a much faster one had started. Yet Chuck and Blair continued slow dancing.

"This is too hard Chuck, we're fooling ourselves…eventually you and Rebecca…" Blair began but this time it was she who was interrupted.

"Hold on a minute. Okay I admit it; I do wanna be apart of the kids life but I don't want Rebecca, no matter how many kids she pops out." Chuck said.

"Chuck she's having your baby and she's your wife…wouldn't it be easier if…" Blair said.

"Of course it would be easier Blair, it would be god dam perfect if I was madly in love with my pregnant wife but I'm not. I'm in love with my best friends girl, always have been." Chuck barked at Blair.

"Exactly! Its too hard! If we were supposed to be together there would have been no Nate, no Rebecca, no baby…we would just be together, you and me!" Blair snapped back.

Chuck snorted, "Come on Blair don't be so ridiculous life doesn't work that way." He smiled at her. "you know what the say; the course of true love never did run smooth."

"Life isn't a Shakespeare play."

"Yeah and its not an after school special either. Life is hard and it sucks most of the time, you have to work dam hard and play dirty to get what you want." Chuck said.

"I just don't think I can fight for this anymore." Blair said in a mere whisper.

Chuck paused for a moment, anger filling his eyes and said, "Blair I've been fighting for you since the very beginning and now you're telling me you wanna give up just like that?"

"No not just like that! I've been trying to hold on you us Chuck despite loosing my family, my reputation and having to deal with your pregnant wife! I've tried!" Blair said her voice becoming strained. There was a long silence. "I just don't know if its worth it."

Chuck stared at her completely stunned, "What?"

"I love you more than anything Chuck but we both know how this is going to end; you'll go back to her and I'll be alone again. Maybe not tomorrow or next week but one day." Blair said quietly. "you can try and fight it all you want but we both know its going to happen."

Chuck let go of Blair and they stopped dancing. They were just standing on the dancefloor staring at one another.

"Blair I cant fight for us if you've already decided its over." Chuck said, Blair looked down at the floor. "Do you want to fight for us or not?"

Blair finally looked up at him tears pouring down her cheeks, "I don't think I can."

Chuck shook his head and turned his back to Blair slowly, before walking away and leaving her alone crying silently on the dancefloor.

.End.

* * *

Yep you guessed it theres another sequel just to make things nice and annoying lol third story will be up soon if people want me to continue...let me know thanku xxx


End file.
